sailor ninja
by Gesy
Summary: Hinata era uma adolescente que tinha uma vida normal.Um dia ela encontra uma gata e se transforma em uma sailor ninja que luta contra o mal. os personagens de naruto e da sailor moon não me pertencem. fic baseada em sailor moon fic ua ,personagens occ.
1. Chapter 1

**_disclamer :_os personagens de naruto não me perencem ,eles pertencem ao masashi kinomoto ,eu so peguei eles emprestados para fazer esta fic ,sailor moon tambem não me pertence .**

**_sailor ninja_**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga, 16 anos, cabelos preto azulado, olhos perolados, pele branca, esta nos três anos, tímida, fechada, sonhadora, apaixonada por Naruto Uzumaki, adora a natureza, bondosa, chorona, medrosa, sempre pensa na felicidade dos outros acima da sua.

* * *

Hinata acabava de acordar, ela estava atrasado para o seu primeiro dia na escola. ela se arruma rapidamente e desce para tomar o café ,na mesa estavam terminando o café Hiashi o pai de Hinata e Hanabi sua irmã mais nova.

Hinata desce sorrindo e cumprimenta seu pai e irmã

hinata: bom dia pai, bom dia mana

Ela usava o uniforme de inverno, que era uma saia até o joelho de preguinhas, uma blusa de mangas compridas branca e um laço no meio, sapatinho pretos meios brancos, e um casaco.

Hiashi estava com sua habitual cara seria,fria e sem expressões

Hiashi : você esta atrasada Hinata, e Hanabi acabem logo seu café ou vai se atrasar também, e não quero que siga o exemplo, e fique igual a ela, então se apresse.

Hanabi: não fale assim, da mana Hina, ela se esforça ao maximo, a culpa não e dela, ela só não consegue tirar as melhores notas do mundo, ela pelo menos estuda muito e se esforça.

Enquanto Hanabi falava Hiashi saiu a ignorando.

Hanabi: espera pai.

Hiashi se vira para Hanabi e Hinata. Hinata tomava uma xícara de café puro e sai correndo, pois esta atrasada

Hiashi: Hinata espero que este ano você se saia melhor, pois saiba que você sempre me decepciona você é o maior desgosto que tenho você só estuda e mesmo assim não consegue ir bem à escola, será que você gosta de botar o nome da família na lama? E Hanabi não quero que de um piu me entendeu .

Hinata : eu juro que vou me esforçar mais papai

Hiashi: assim espero,mas pelo jeito você vai se sair ruim como sempre, vai chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula.

Hinata : pai você poderia me dar uma carona?

Hiashi :você já me atrasou de mais Hinata ,e eu tenho coisas mais importantes do que levar você para a escola ,que nem longe daqui é ,e você precisa se exercitar mais ,então vá correndo.

Hinata :sim pai, o senhor tem razão.

Hinata sai para ir para escola correndo , e quando se afasta do portão começa a chorar.

Hinata saiu correndo, chorando e sussurrando :por que eu sou assim, eu queria ser melhor ,mas não consigo ,e por isso que ninguém se importa comigo,e não tenho muitos amigos, se nem meu pai gosta de mim ,quanto mais as outras pessoas ,droga eu odeia a minha vida.

* * *

pessoal desculpem pelos erros de português, e se a fic nao esta muito boa , mas é que é a primeira vez que faço uma fic sasuhina ,e que posto aqui .

obrigado por lerem

deixem reviews plixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

até o proximo cap

ja né

bjsssssssssssssssssssssssss


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata saiu correndo, chorando e sussurrando :por que eu sou assim, eu queria ser melhor ,mas não consigo ,e por isso que ninguém se importa comigo,e não tenho muitos amigos, se nem meu pai gosta de mim ,quanto mais as outras pessoas ,droga eu odeia a minha vida.

Hinata tentava segurar as lagrimas ,mas era inútil , quanto mais ela tentava segurar mais as lagrimas teimavam em escapar e seus olhos , ela sentia um aperto em seu coração , apesar de sempre aparentar estar calma e feliz, apesar de chorona na realidade sentia se triste e com uma constante tempestade em seu interior , e única hora do dia em que ela se sentia melhor era quando encontrava com Naruto no cyber café.

Ela estava correndo quando esbarra e alguém .

Hinata : desculpa (ela nem olha pra pessoa )"que estranho eu to sentindo algo aqui dentro , han vai ver é fome"

Ela continua correndo pra não chegar atrasada , quando tropeça em algo .

Hinata : aaiiiiiii, (ela olha pro seu joelho )me machuquei(começa a chorar )" no que eu tropecei"(ela olha pra traz )han tadinho ,você ta bem (ela pega um gatinho preto )te machuquei?" droga eu sou mesmo uma incompetente , só sirvo pra atrapalhar os outros , até esse pobre gatinho , opa ele já tava machucado , que ,que é isso ?" vou tirar esse bandeide ta ?(ela tira o bandeidi da testa do gatinho ) o que pinta estranha esta na sua testa parece uma lua .(ela escuta um sinal na escola )aii já to atrasada (ela bota o gatinho no chão).

Ela saiu correndo pra escola , chegando bem na hora que bateu o ultimo sinal e o portão ia fechando {bom na minha escola tem dois sinais pra entrar,então aqui também vai ter ,ok}ela continua correndo subindo a escada e chega na sala quase sem fôlego, exausta de cansada , sentando-se numa mesa no fundo da sala .

Professora :bom dia alunos , vejo que temos alguns alunos novos na escola este ano,para nos conhecermos melhor vamos fazer uma roda e nos apresentar{aquela baboseira de começo do ano para conhecer a turma , e tentar fazer os alunos se conhecer e ficar amigos"eu odeio isso,isso morrendo de vergonha"}falem seu nome gostos sonhos ,o que querem pro futuro, etc..., eu começo , pra quem não me conhece sou a professora Kurenai lhes darei aula de português e artes, eu gosto de musica clássica, sonho em ter uma grande família, pretendo formar bons cidadãos , espero que vcs se esforcem e passem com excelentes notas, quem será o próximo (ninguém levantou a mão )já que ninguém se oferece vamos fazer no sentido horário , Sakura você continua , vamos todos dêem as mãos, pro colega ao seu lado .

Sakura :han eu ma chamo Sakura , é meu sonho e ser uma grande medica , eu gosto de me divertir ,e de pessoas com atitude e confiança , que não se rebaixão pra ninguém , assim como eu , eu odeio coisas monótonas e pessoa choronas e sem autonomia , meu objetivo é tirar sempre as melhores notas, han...

Kurenai: ta bom Sakura.

Sakura :hai

Do lado de Sakura encontrava-se um garoto vestido de verde com umas sombrancelas enormes.

???: meu nome é rock Lee, mas podem me chamar de Lee, eu sonho em ser igual ao gai sensei, e meu objetivo é estudar muito e passar no vestibular de .

Do lado do Lee :meu nome é Ino , bom meu sonho é ser famosa , han eu gosto de caras bonitos , e não gosto de cdf's.

E assim foi vários alunos se apresentando , já quase no final das apresentações e no final da aula de artes.

???: meu nome é Kiba , gosto de animais , quero ser veterinário , não gosto de ver o noticiário , pois só passa noticia ruim, ham acho que é só (ele segura a mão de Hinata que fica vermelha)

Hinata (que esta do lado de Kiba): meu no no nome é Hinata , gosto de bolos e,e ,e,e e de jogar vídeo ga,ga game , adoro a natureza , odeio as pessoas que ,que, que na, na, na não reconhecem os ,os outros .(ela segura a mão de um garoto que estava do seu lado)

Garoto ao lado de Hinata : meu nome é Shino , gosto de insetos , e não gosto de falar muito.

Kurenai : agora que já nos conhecemos melhor podem sentar se ...em trio .

Sakura levanta a mão : como assim Kurenai-sensei ?nos sempre nos sentamos em duplas ou individualmente .

Kurenai : eu sei Sakura , mas este ano teremos vários projetos na escola e a diretora tsunade acha melhor que os alunos sentem em trio , para promover mais união nas turmas "essa diretora ta é bebendo muito"e para facilitar nos trabalhos desenvolvidos em grupo .

Sakura : entendi!" que explicação mais absurda "{na minha escola temos classes individuais ,mas sempre sentamos em grupinhos , trios , quartetos, etc , só quando tem muita bagunça que a professora separa}vai virar uma confusão isso"

Hinata se vira pro Shino : Shino , han , será que poso sentar ,,,annnn com você ?

Shino : hai .


End file.
